sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help
=Help Center= Welcome to the Help Center of Sentinels|Wikia. Here you will find information you need on how to create an article, fill out template for character or the guild correctly. Let's start with basics. What is Wiki? A wiki is software that allows registered users or anyone to collaboratively create, edit, link, and organize the content of a website, usually for reference material. Wikis are often used to create collaborative websites and to power community websites. These wiki websites are often also referred to as wikis; for example, Wikipedia is one of the best known wikis How do I create a login? You can create an account by clicking the "create an account" link at the top of the page. This will open a box where you can choose a username and a password. You will also need to type in the word you see in the "captcha" image shown. This tells us you are a real person! It's a good idea to enter your email here too. If you don't give a valid email address you will not be able to recover your account if you forget your password. How do I log in? Just click the "log in" link at the top of any page. This will open a box where you can enter your username and password. You might want to leave "Remember me" unchecked if using a public computer. If you don't have an account, you can create one right away. How do I create a page? To start a page, you can click "Create a new article" at the top of any page. Just type in your title, enter the text in the main text box, and click "create". Please note: *Names of the articles are case sensitive. *If the name of your article have 2 or more names the Wiki will automatically add undescore (_) between the words. So if you named your article: "Test Test", the Wiki will rename it to "Test_Test". *Mispells happen to the best of us, so if you mistyped the name of your article it is very simple to fix it. Go to your articles page, click on "MOVE" and type in the correct name of your article in the box. Voila! How do I change the page? Editing any page is easy. Just click the "edit" link above any article, and type your changes in the text box. It's a good idea to preview your edit, then to save your changes, scroll down to find the "save" button and click to save. How do I add an image? There are two ways of adding an image. The first is to upload it to the wiki using the upload link in the toolbox. You will be able to choose an image from your computer, and save it on the wiki. Then you can add it to an article by editing a page to add the image name in the form . You can also add an image while you are editing a page. Just click on the upload button http://communitytest.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_upload.gif and you will see a form to upload and insert your image. What are the Categories and how do I use them? A category is a feature of MediaWiki that provides automatic indexes, that are useful as table of contents. Together with links and templates they can structure a project and aid navigation. For the easier understanding here is an example: You are trying to create a page for your alliance, gnome, mage. At the bottom of your page you will type in following categories: *Category:Alliance *Category:Gnome *Category:Mage Please note: *Undead Category isn't used, instead a proper name for this race is Forsaken. Hence Category:Forsaken is used. *The list of all of used categories can be found . Character Template Copy the below text into a character page and fill in the blanks. *Example: ** subject_name: His Lordship Mudkok ** faction: Horde ** guild: Pixel Order ** title: Headhunter ** nicknames: Mud ** game_name: Mudkok ** picture: N/A ** class: Warrior ** race: Orc ** gender: Male ** age: 35 ** height: 7'2" ** weight: 250 ** hair: Green ** eyes: Green ** skin: Green ** alignment: Chaotic Evil ** professions: Miner/Blacksmith Guild Template Guild Template helps your prospect members find information about your guild easier. In order to get template either visit this page if you are Alliance guild or this page if you are Horde guild. In order to get the template working simply copy the needed code in your newly created Guild page and then fill out the needed fields. You can visit test page to see how both of these templates work. *NOTE: In order to use armory listing you will need to simply type your guilds URL into the needed line. The URL for your guild can be acquired at: http://wowarmory.com Live Wikia Help Live Wikia help, can be found at irc.wikia.com. =FAQ or Frequently Asked Questions= How do I set text in bold or italic? You simply add text here for italic text and text here for bold text